Necesito un Doctor
by Boggartt
Summary: Eriol se siente extraño y decide ir al doctor, sin embargo este es incapaz de ayudarlo. ¿Podrá Tomoyo decirle el nombre de su enfermedad? Historia corta. Léanla, no se la pierdan :D


Hola a todos.

Se me acaba de ocurrir este pequeño fic y no pude resistir la tentación de escribirlo.

La idea tal vez surgió del nick que leí de un amigo: **Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que va al médico.**

Espero que les guste.

-

**¡¡Necesito un Doctor!!**

-¿Nombre? – preguntó el hombre de poco pelo y bata blanca del otro lado del escritorio.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa – respondió el chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos azul intenso y gafas redondas que lo hacían ver intelectual.

-¿Edad? – siguió el doctor sin levantar la vista del monitor de su computadora.

-14 años y siete meses – respondió Eriol un poco desesperado por la lentitud del hombre.

-Muy bien joven Hiraguizawa – dijo el doctor empujándose las gafas con un dedo para después volver la vista por primera vez hacia su paciente – dígame que es lo que le pasa.

-Verá doctor, creo que estoy enfermo del corazón – repuso el chico jugando con sus manos ocultas bajo el escritorio.

-Explíqueme que es lo que siente – le pidió el hombre recargándose en su silla, era raro que el niño no fuera acompañado por sus padres si en verdad estaba enfermo del corazón.

-Pues en ciertas ocasiones mi corazón se acelera inexplicablemente – comenzó el chico haciendo memoria de cuando había comenzado todo – y otras veces es como si ya no quisiera latir.

-¿Qué tan frecuente ocurre eso? – cuestionó el hombre.

-Cada vez es más frecuente – dijo el niño moviendo los dedos cada vez más rápido

-Mmm… eso puede ser taquicardia – comentó el hombre escribiendo en su computadora los síntomas del paciente – lo mejor será hacer un estudio para verificar – le dijo imprimiendo la orden del estudio – aquí tienes, cuando tengas los estudios regresa para ver qué es lo que resulto – le entregó la hoja y volvió la vista al monitor - ¿algo más?

-Si doctor – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules dejando la orden sobre el escritorio – a veces siento cosas una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, como si quisiera abrirse y contraerse, también en el estómago mismo.

-Mmm… eso puede ser gastritis – dijo el doctor escribiendo nombres complicados de medicamentos en la computadora e imprimiendo la hoja – aquí tienes, con esto bastará una pastilla tres veces al día. ¿Algo más?

-Si – volvió a decir Eriol tomando la receta – muchas veces al día me duele la cabeza, siento que me va a explotar y no soporto ni el ruido, ni la luz.

-Mmm… eso puede ser un inicio de migraña – el hombre se inclinó más sobre su teclado para escribir lo más rápido que podía – toma estas dos veces al día y cuando sientas dolor, enciérrate un rato en un cuarto oscuro. ¿Algo más?

-Si – Eriol sabía que debía de ir al doctor desde hacía un par de meses, pero odiaba los hospitales y los consultorios, le daban claustrofobia – en ocasiones mis músculos se paralizan, no puedo moverme y me cuesta caminar.

-Mmm… veamos, dolor muscular, tengo algo para eso – dijo el doctor cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho intentado encontrar un medicamento para ese nuevo padecimiento – sí, creo que ese estará bien. Seis inyecciones, una vez al día. Eso le ayudará a tus músculos. ¿Algo más?

-Si – volvió a repetir el oji-azul jugando con sus pulgares – me cuesta respirar casi todo el tiempo, como si mis pulmones se cerraran y no quisieran que el aire pasara.

-Mmm… problemas respiratorios – repitió el hombre comenzando a alarmarse por su joven paciente – puede ser asma – escribió en su computadora e imprimió – compra este inhalador, cada vez que sientas que no puedes respirar lo usas. Hay que hacerte un estudio para ver si lo que tienes es asma en realidad, aquí tienes. ¿Algo más?

-También tengo problemas para dormir – se quejó el joven Hiraguizawa viendo la torre de recetas y estudios que tenía que hacerse – todas las noches.

-Mmm… para eso unos cuantos calmantes suaves – escribió el doctor notablemente preocupado de que un niño de tan solo 14 años (y siete meses) tuviera problemas para dormir – toma. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, muchas veces siento una rabia incontrolable, quiero… quiero lastimar, golpear a alguien – explicó Eriol un poco apenado.

-Mmm… eso puede ser ocasionado por la falta de sueño – dijo el hombre escribiendo un nuevo nombre extraño – esta es para tranquilizarte durante el día sin que te de sueño. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, odio a las niñas – soltó el oji-azul muy molesto por la cantidad de medicamentos que tendría que comprar.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el hombre apartando la vista del monitor, creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

-Odio a las niñas, a una en especial – repitió el joven cada vez más molesto.

-¿Y eso es por…? – cuestionó el hombre viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Todo esto es su culpa, si tan solo… mire toda lo que me provoca – espetó el niño moviendo frenéticamente las recetas.

-Estas diciéndome que todos tus padecimientos son por… una niña – preguntó el hombre cuya vena de la cien comenzaba a incharce.

-Sí, ¿usted no las odia? – preguntó el niño furioso – por que debería y…

-Niño, estás enfermo, pero tu padecimiento no es físico – le dijo el hombre incorporándose en su asiento y arrebatándole las nueve recetas de las manos – es mental. Ve con un psicólogo.

--

Al día siguiente:

-A ti te estaba buscando – gritó un Eriol muy exaltado.

-Buenos días Eriol – lo saludó una linda niña de lindo cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y ojos de un extraño color amatista. Era una niña realmente linda.

-Buenos días Tomoyo – respondió el chico olvidando por un momento su enojo y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, sus músculos tensándose y sus pulmones cerrándose.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la chica curiosa por el cambio de personalidad del niño.

-¿Eh?... a, sí – recordó el Eriol, y cambiando nuevamente su humor dijo: - tú tienes la culpa de todo – le espetó con un dedo acusador.

-¿Y de qué tengo la culpa? – preguntó Tomoyo muy desconcertada.

-Por tu culpa mi corazón se acelera y deja de latir cuando le da la gana – comenzó el chico – siento una extraña y absurda sensación en la boca del estómago, me duele la cabeza a reventar, mis músculos no responden debidamente – pausa para respirar – el aire no llega a mis pulmones… ¿Y ustedes que ven? – les gritó a un par de chicos que no apartaban la vista de la amatista. Ella volteó hacia donde Eriol había gritado y solo vio a dos chicos molestos alejándose del lugar - ¿en qué iba?... a, si… no duermo ni una pisca y tengo enormes ganas de sacarle los ojos a… a algunas personas.

-¿Y yo causo todo eso? – preguntó la amatista muy sorprendida ante tal revelación.

-Así es, por tu culpa tuve que ir al doctor – se quejó Eriol cruzando los brazos. Estaba furioso por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y para colmo, ahora sentía que se estaba resfriando (tenía fiebre o algo parecido).

-¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó Tommy divertida por todo lo que oía.

-Me dijo… me dijo que mi problema no era físico sino mental – confesó el chico sintiéndose como un globo ponchado – y me mandó con el psicólogo.

-Fuiste con el psicólogo – repitió la nívea acomodándose un mechón de cabello suelto tras la oreja – y ¿él que te dijo?

-Nada – gritó el chico desesperado – me cobró carísimo y no me dijo nada – tiempo perdido, una hora desperdiciada – solo dijo: yo no puedo hacer nada por tu "problemita", con comillas y todo – dijo imitando una voz un tanto grave – mejor habla con ella, tal vez pueda decirte lo que pasa.

-Y por eso me lo estás contando – acertó ella completamente enternecida por todo lo que su amigo había pasado.

-Sí, ahora si eres tan amable de decirme que rayos es lo que tengo te lo agradecería mucho – concluyó el pelinegrodestellosazules deteniéndose para respirar.

-Pues… creo que necesitas ir más seguido al psicólogo – comenzó la amatista con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro - y… también me gustas.

Y dicho esto, Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol para rozar sus labios con los suyos durante un par de segundos para después alejarse.

Eriol se quedó impresionadísimo por lo que Tomoyo le había dicho y hecho. De todo lo que se le había ocurrido nunca pensó que fuera eso lo que a él le estaba pasando. Era simplemente la sensación más extraña que podría sentir. Nueve enfermedades y síntomas, todo por una sola persona.

-Llamen a una ambulancia – gritó Eriol mientras caía dramáticamente sobre el césped.

FIN

-

-

Tadaaa.

Eso es todo, ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima

ADIOSIN :D


End file.
